For Your Graduation
by HoneydukesAddict
Summary: Oliver and Katie broke up when Oliver graduated, but he promised her to come back for her graduation. One-shot songfic to 'Ocean Avenue' by Yellowcard.


**Disclaimer:J. K. Rowling, the best author in the world, writes and owns Harry Potter. Me… I'm an amateur writer who writes Harry Potter fanfiction and owns… not Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I did a one-shot with this song and then I decided I didn't like it so I changed it to this. It's my first Katie/Oliver! Just a oneshot though. Read on!**

**For Your Graduation**

Katie Bell looked around at everyone gathered on Hogwarts's front lawn. It was a Friday morning, the last Friday morning she would be spending at Hogwarts as a student. It was the morning of her and the other seventh years's graduation and she was standing on a small platform with her classmates, listening to Dumbledore's speech and looking out at the crowd.

Her best friends, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George had graduated the past year, leaving Katie alone at Hogwarts. Katie had made a few friends, but they couldn't ever be as close with her as Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and George were.

After graduation and she left Hogwarts, she would be moving into a flat with Alicia and Angelina, and would be seeing Fred and George quite a bit also. Katie would be leaving on the train the next day, and she couldn't wait to see her best friends.

She had hoped they could come to her graduation, but Fred and George had to run their shop and Alicia and Angelina had work at the Ministry of Magic that they couldn't get out of.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night_

There was also Oliver, another close friend of hers. He was her ex-boyfriend, too, and Katie hadn't seen him in forever. They had broken up when Oliver graduated three years before, knowing that their relationship just wouldn't work with Katie still being at school and Oliver being the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United therefore traveling around a good bit. But Oliver told her when she graduated, he would come to the graduation and they would pick up where they left off anyway. So Katie waited, missing him.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street _

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet _

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right _

_Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night_

The most wonderful time of Katie's life was when she was just hanging around with Oliver and her friends. Quidditch games, parties, Hogsmeade trips, Christmas... Katie missed it all. But when she graduated it would be almost the same, except the wouldn't be at Hogwarts, they would be living by themselves. If Oliver remembered and came to the graduation. He might have moved on from her... she didn't know, seeing as she hadn't talked to him since he left Hogwarts.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_Let your waves crash down _

_On me and take me away_

Even if she saw him again, he would probably have to go off somewhere for a game all the time. Katie understood that, but still couldn't help wanting him to never leave her. She thought it was silly, sounding like a lovesick teenager, although she knew what Oliver and her had had was pretty special. They were in love.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go it's everything I see_

_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

_That you're here tonight_

The most reasonable solution would be to get married, but Katie didn't know if Oliver wanted to get married. She knew that _she _wanted to be with him though. Whenever she was around him, no one else was there and she never wanted them to be apart. Katie just didn't know if Oliver felt the same way.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever _

_I know somewhere somehow_

_We'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down _

_On me and take me away_

Oliver was the hottest guy alive in Katie's opinion. With his extremely sexy Scottish accent and his all around hot appearance, it was no wonder he was wanted by half the female population that followed quidditch. Katie smiled, remembering a letter he had sent her, telling about his latest stalker.

_I remember the look in your eyes _

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight _

_Not here, not now_

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_And keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_We'll be together for one more night _

_Somewhere, somehow_

Dumbledore's speech ended and Katie watched the rest of her graduation, lost in her thoughts and not paying much attention to anyone. One time, the night before Oliver left Hogwarts and before they split up, they had stayed up all night, talking and snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room. Katie sighed, she really missed Oliver.

The graduation was over and Katie got off the stage, wanting to go back to her dormitory to finish packing for home, because Oliver obviously wasn't coming. Katie understood though. He might have met someone else. She started walking back to the castle, until a very familiar Scottish voice came from behind her.

_If I could find you now _

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere somehow _

_We'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down _

_On me and take me away_

"Katie?" the somewhat hesitant voice said. She spun around, not knowing what to expect.

Oliver Wood stood in front of her. Katie laughed. Oliver Wood! She ran up to him, and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. He came to the graduation! Maybe... maybe he still wanted to be with her.

"Hey, Ol," she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you," he replied, making her knees melt.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" Katie laughed.

"Never ever. I told you I would come back for your graduation," he grinned and kissed her.

**A/N: We-ell... I hope you like it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. I was thinking about writing a Katie/Oliver story, either one with them at school or post-Hogwarts. What do you think? Review!**


End file.
